


Alpha Baby

by cathcer1984



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Beta Peter Hale, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Hale, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Consensual Kink, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Safewords, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Sub Peter Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Traffic Light System, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Stiles goes to the Club to play. He gets a lot more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 397
Collections: Steter Valentine's Exchange 2020





	Alpha Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SquishySterek (Herm_own_ninny)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm_own_ninny/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this! I had a lot of fun writing it, I took some elements from your requests (mostly: revenge on Scott, Dom!Stiles (I'm sorry I can't do Daddy kink but I think I matched it at least) and BDSM elements). 
> 
> This is mostly pure smut with a bit of plot thrown in. I'm not sorry at all. 
> 
> I'm also apologising in advance for this next sentence: all I had in my head while writing this was the song Santa Baby only 'Santa' was replaced by 'Alpha'. Which is weird when you sing 'Alpha baby hurry down the chimney tonight'...

It's been a while since Stiles had the time to come to the club. It's night when he enters, pays and hands over his phone at the reception before he gets into the actual club. 

The club, Choice, has dark tones, black leather, hardwood floors and chrome accents. The lighting is dim but it's not impossible to see. 

Stiles strides his way to the bar. People move out his way, subs and Doms alike. Stiles has a reputation here and he isn't about to let them forget it. 

"Hello," the barman greets with eyes lowered. 

"James," Stiles smiles warmly. They'd played together a few times but it hadn't stuck. James was too much of a sub for Stiles, no fight in him. "How have you been?"

"I've been well. Sir has asked me to marry him." James flicks his long purple hair over his shoulder, showing off a thin black collar. His Sir is at the end of the bar watching his sub work.

"Congratulations. I knew he'd be good for you." 

"Yes. Thank you." James watches his Sir for a moment with a dopey smile. "What can I get you to drink?"

"I think I'll have a Coke tonight." The club doesn't serve alcohol to maintain a person's ability to consent to any and all activities that take place in Choice.

"Make that two, and I'll get these." A familiar voice comments from behind Stiles though he refuses to turn around. 

"I can buy my own drink." 

A too-hot body settles onto the next stool too close to Stiles. "I'm sure you can, darling."

James is frozen not sure what to do. He holds two bottles of Coke in his hands, eyes darting between the two men.

With pursed lips and a hard glare Stiles faces Peter Hale. "I appreciate the offer but no thank you."

Peter, infuriatingly, smirks. "Oh sweetheart, look at you being so polite." He drops his eyes to rake them over Stiles' body. 

Taking a sharp breath through his nose, Stiles sucks his tongue over his top teeth in frustration. "No Dom pays for my drink."

"Good thing I'm not a Dom then isn't it." Peter's eyes alight with interest when Stiles blinks, taken aback. Peter quickly turns to James and hands over the money. "Two Cokes, thank you, and keep the change."

Peter takes the glass bottles and hands one over to Stiles. He leans in and whispers roughly against Stiles' ear, making him shiver, "if you wish to continue this with less of an audience I'll be over there. Otherwise, it was _very_ good seeing you again, Stiles." 

For some reason the use of his name startles Stiles. It has never been uttered inside the walls and as far as Stiles is aware no-one even knows it. It makes him angry that Peter said it, no matter how quietly. Spinning on the stool Stiles watches Peter's back as he saunters across the floor, people move out of his way too. 

Nothing about him suggests he's not a Dom. 

Oh fuck it, Stiles thinks and he gets up and follows. 

"What are you doing here?" 

Peter's face gets triumphant with satisfaction when Stiles storms over and stands in front of him. "Ah. I should have thought that obvious, darling. I'm here for a drink and a fuck." 

Stiles flinches. 

"Was that too crass for you St-"

"Stop." Stiles commands and Peter's mouth snaps shut. "Do not use my name here. They call me-"

"I know exactly what they call you." Peter hisses and he gets up, face twisted into a sneer. "You think you're allowed to hold that title? A boy who runs with wolves and you think you're good enough to be -"

"I think you showed everyone, Peter, that you don't have to be _good_." Stiles clamps a hand down hard on the back of Peter's neck. 

"Fuck you," Peter snarls. 

"Now, now, that's not nice." 

Peter, surprisingly, lowers his eyes tipping his head as much as Stiles' grip allows to bare his throat. "My apologies." 

He lifts his gaze and Stiles notices that they are both breathing hard. Slowly, one finger at a time Stiles releases his grip and Peter sinks onto the soft leather seat of the booth half a second after Stiles. It's a sign of submission from him that takes Stiles' breath away. 

"Why are you in New York?" 

"Work." Peter answers. "You?"

"Same." 

Peter quirks an eyebrow, always too perceptive. "And what does that entail these days?"

"I tell people I'm an electrician." 

That causes Peter to laugh, Stiles can feel the smile spreading across his face in response. "Because you're a Spark?" 

"Yeah." Stiles bobs his head, he takes a swallow of drink eyeing Peter as he watches Stiles' throat. 

"You see much of the Beacon Hills lot?" Peter very deliberately doesn't use the work Pack. 

"No. Not since I took Scott's alphahood." Stiles pats his upper left arm. Looking around, Stiles flicks his fingers creating a shield, to anyone outside they are still sitting and talking. 

Peter looks from Stiles' fingers to the slight shimmer at the edge of the table that stretches from floor to ceiling. His eyes flare beta blue as they turn to Stiles who is unbuttoning his shirt. 

He takes his arm out and shows Peter the band around it. It looks like a tattoo, like Scott's tattoo. Only it's red, bright like alpha eyes and it's surrounded by two thin grey lines of mountain ash, top and bottom. 

"You took it?" Peter sounds interested, his voice breathy. Stiles looks at him and when the flare recedes from his eyes, the human pupils blown wide. Stiles realises with a slight shock that Peter is turned on. "Just like that." 

"Yep." Stiles pops the 'p'. "He didn't deserve it. Scott did a lot of things wrong and badly and he fucked us all over. When he tried to stop me from going to college, I took it and I've kept it." 

Peter reaches out a hand but stops before he touches skin. He's waiting for permission, Stiles notes belatedly. "Go ahead, Peter." 

He murmurs a thank you as he slides his fingers up to the mountain ash line. Peter can't pass it, no werewolf can, so they can't take the alphahood from Stiles. To be fair, Peter is the only werewolf who has seen it. 

"Extraordinary." Peter breathes. "You are something special." When he withdraws his hand Stiles slips his shirt on and buttons it then takes down the magic. He watches closely as Peter's nostrils flare. 

"What does it smell like?" 

"You or the magic?" 

"Both. Either " Stiles shrugs and takes another drink. 

Peter closes his eyes and inhales deeply. "Petrichor. Damp and earthy. That's the Spark scent. You are human, it's complicated. Chemosignals change based on mood, scent changes with body temperature and medicine, all sorts of things really. Mostly you smell like a forest. Earthy, fresh, damp and a little spicy." Peter opens his eyes and pins Stiles with his gaze. "It's the best way to describe it." 

Stiles thinks on what Peter has said. It's been about ten years since Stiles last saw him. Stiles is twenty-eight and Peter's probably mid-forties, he's not sure because Peter never seems to age physically and Stiles has never been able to get any records with a birth date on them. Peter's hidden them well. Or more likely, paid to have them hidden. 

A chink draws him out of his thoughts as Peter places his empty bottle of Coke on the table. He stands and looks expectantly at Stiles. 

"What?" 

"I've had my drink." Peter quirks one infuriating eyebrow, as if expecting Stiles to know what he wants. 

Stiles takes a moment to catch up but he is a good Dom. He knows what Peter wants. Still, he makes him wait. Stiles drains his bottle of the last mouthful, wipes his mouth with his fingers and looks up at Peter. 

"Are you done?" Peter asks impatiently.

"Were you lying when you said you're not a Dom?" 

Peter's eyes crinkle as if he's impressed with Stiles' question. "I'm a switch. Though I must admit I haven't subbed for anyone in a long time. No one has been worthy."

Eyebrows shooting up at the implication, Stiles rises to his feet. He puts his hand around Peter's wrist, squeezing tightly as he raises it to his mouth. Peter exhales harshly. "Yes or no, Peter." 

"Yes." 

Stiles gives a hard nod. "From now on if you want out we'll use the traffic light system. Do you have a safeword?" 

"Cinnamon." Peter smirks lightly. "Do you?" 

"I've never been asked that before." Stiles muses lightly. 

"Doms can be uncomfortable in a scene, too. They may want to slow it down or stop it altogether. The consent goes both ways, darling." 

"Roscoe." 

Peter rolls his eyes. Stiles tugs at his wrist. "None of that now. Limits?"

"Are we playing that hard tonight, sweetheart?" 

"Only if you want to," Stiles leans in a drags the tip of his nose along Peter's jawline, scenting him. "I'll go first, shall I? I don't do blood play, scat or watersports. Your turn."

With an inclination of his head Peter says quietly, "I agree to those limits. Don't call me a 'good boy', no sensory deprivation. And exhibitionism is a hard-no. I will not submit in front of anyone else." 

"Alright." Stiles pulls back from where he's been sucking the skin of Peter's neck. "I want you to get a back room for us. I'll find you, don't worry about that. Go in, strip and wait for me." As soon as he releases Peter's wrist, the werewolf is stalking away.

Stiles watches him leave the bar area, disappearing into another room where people play publicly and Stiles knows Peter will pass through there to the back rooms that are closed off from voyeurs. 

Stiles picks up the glass bottles and takes them to where James is talking to his Sir. "Hey," Stiles greets them. "Here you go James." 

"Ta." James lowers his eyes and his Sir clears his throat.  


"Everything alright?" 

"Yeah." Stiles flicks his hand at the doorway Peter disappeared through. "He's an old friend." 

"And you want to play with him?" The Sir asks, his voice is light and Stiles knows he's just looking out for him because of his friendship with James. 

"Oh yes." Stiles grins sharply. "If anyone comes looking for me, I'm occupied. No interruptions. I mean it."

The Sir looks horrified. "They wouldn't interrupt a scene." 

James tucks a strand of purple hair behind his ear. "They have, Sir." He says quietly. 

Stiles still hates that it happened. Some of the people in the club that night were part of the Supernatural community and when pixies had attacked a person in the alleyway they'd interrupted his scene with James. It had been messy on all fronts. 

"I'm still sorry that happened James." 

"I know." James smiles but his eyes slide to his Sir who is shifting in his seat. "I'll make sure that you're left alone."

"Thank you." Stiles makes his way to through the play room, it's not too busy just only a handful of displays at the moment. It's still early though, by Choice standards and will soon fill up. Stiles walks passed a rigger sensuously sliding a red rope around a rope bunny, both women seem lost in each other and the rope, oblivious to their audience. A Domme is flogging her sub, he's near tears and Stiles suspects that scene will end soon. 

Instead of making his way to the back rooms Stiles heads to the bathroom. He relieves himself and stands with his cock in his hand debating internally whether or not to give himself a couple of strokes to get hard. He feels arousal pumping through him at the thought of Peter fucking Hale submitting to _him_. Stiles tucks himself into his trousers, washes his hands and straightens his shirt collar. 

Using his Spark to guide him Stiles finds that Peter is waiting in room three. Wondering if that was a conscious choice or not, because Hales believe in the power of three: the triskele, alpha/beta/omega, past/present/future. Stiles takes a deep breath and opens the door. 

Like all the play rooms there is a bed, a bedside cabinet with water bottles, towels, lube and condoms. A table with two chairs, a couch, a sex swing and box of sex toys, lube, dildos, condoms, butt plugs, anal beads, nipple clamps, floggers and more. The room is lit, but not blindingly bright.

And Stiles very much likes the view. He closes the door with a soft click. Usually his subs come in, strip and kneel with their backs to the door but not Peter. Peter is standing, feet shoulder width apart, arms crossed as he faces the door. 

Stiles looks his fill. Peter is still muscular, his chest is lightly covered with hair that gets thicker at his sternum and under his belly as it leads to a thick patch of wiry dark hair at his groin. Peter's cock is erect and curving up towards his belly, it's thick and dark and Stiles wants it. 

He forces himself to look down over Peter's heavy balls and his muscular, hairy thighs and _fuck_ , Stiles thinks. This is a man who can kill him with one blow and Stiles gets to have control over him. It's intoxicating. 

"Colour?" 

"Green." Peter keeps his gaze on Stiles, utterly unashamed. 

Stiles tuts with disappointment. "I thought you know what they call me here."

"I do." 

In two strides Stiles crosses to Peter and puts a hand around his neck, palm pressing on his Adam's apple. He sneers. "Then use it." 

"Yellow." Peter says, quietly. 

Stiles drops his hand immediately but he doesn't step away.

"Why are you angry?" Peter asks. 

Stiles doesn't really know. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea but Stiles wants, he wants Peter even if it's just for tonight. 

"If you want to stop, we can. There is no pressure from me." Peter takes Stiles' hand in his. "I want this. I'm not going to lie, you can _see_ how much I want you." 

There is a pause, Stiles doesn't say anything he just stares hard at Peter fucking Hale. 

Peter quirks his lips and his eyes crinkle at the corners with amusement. He lets go of Stiles' hand and gets down onto his knees. Peter tips his head back and bares his throat to Stiles, "colour, Alpha?" 

The sound of his name, his Dom name, falling from Peter's lips has Stiles making an immediate decision. "Green, baby." He runs a hand through Peter's hair. "Look at you, baby, on your knees for me. You like being there, don't you?" 

Peter's features seem to relax as Stiles takes control. "Yes Alpha." 

Stiles uses his free hand to undo his trousers, his cock is not quite hard. Peter's gaze doesn't leave Stiles' face though. "Open your mouth, baby. Get me nice and hard and wet." 

He presses the tip of his cock against Peter's tongue, after his mouth opens. The air leaves Stiles in a rush as Peter works his tongue and lips over Stiles' cock. 

Stiles loves getting blow jobs, especially from subs. It's an inherently selfish act, all he needs to do is experience it. It was one of the first sex acts he'd been involved in that gave him the rush of dominating another. Stiles' hips have started thrusting and Peter is sitting back on his heels taking Stiles' cock into his throat. His blue eyes are half-mast and focused on Stiles' face. 

Regretfully, Stiles pulls his cock out, smearing the sticky head over Peter's lip. "Good, baby. You did so good." Stiles bends to press a soft kiss to Peter's lips. 

"Alpha," Peter whines. His cock seems harder than before, and it's practically dripping. 

"Look at you, you're so beautiful." Stiles tucks his cock back into his underwear, leaving his trousers mostly undone. He moves around to kneel behind Peter. He gets a hand on Peter's cock, it's hot and Stiles wants to see him come. "If you come now, will you be able to come again?" 

"I-" Peter tries to push his hips upwards into Stiles' grip. 

Stiles moves his hand to tug sharply at Peter's balls. "I asked you a question, Peter. I expect an answer." 

"Sorry, Alpha." Peter breathes hard. "I want to Alpha, for you." 

Sliding his mouth up Peter's neck Stiles sucks Peter's earlobe into his mouth. "Let's give it a go, shall we, baby?" 

"Yes, please, Alpha." Peter whines as Stiles moves his hand up and down the shaft brutally fast, he thumbs across the head and sucks up and down Peter's neck at the same time. 

"Come for me, Peter." Stiles commands. 

And Peter does. It's beautiful.

 _He's_ beautiful. 

As soon as he's finished coming, Stiles feeds him his fingers for Peter to suck the come of his hand. When Stiles' hand is clean and Peter's body is still lax with his orgasm Stiles stands and tugs at the short hairs on the back of Peter's neck. "Stand up." 

Peter stumbles to his feet, he sways in Stiles' direction but doesn't move. Stiles thinks he looks close to incandescent. Peter's cheeks are lightly pink, his eyelids heavy with pupils blown wide and dark. Peter is breathing heavily through his half open mouth, his chest heaves and he's covered in a light sheen of sweat. Stiles knows that werewolves recover from injuries quickly but orgasms don't need healing so they have the same aftereffects of orgasms as ordinary men. 

Using gentle hands, Stiles guides Peter over to the table. He strokes up and down Peter's back and chest, tweaks Peter's nipples before pushing firmly between his shoulder blades. "There you go, baby, bend over for me. That's it. Very good." Stiles praises him with kisses up his spine. "I'll be back in a minute, stay still for me, Peter."

"Yes Alpha." Peter murmurs. He's lying with his chest pressed to the wood, head pillowed on both arms and legs spread slightly to maintain his balance. The table is the perfect height for this. 

Stiles moves quickly to the box of toys. He pulls out four red silk scarves, a butt plug, a towel and a few packets of lube. He looks back at Peter, "yes or no, your answer won't upset me either way Peter. But I need to know. Would you like us to use condoms?"

"No Alpha." 

Smirking Stiles is pleased. He doesn't want to use them, not with Peter, he has with every other wolf he's fucked or played with. But Stiles wants to leave this room smelling like he belongs to Peter Hale. And, more importantly, that Peter Hale belongs to _him_.

Stiles starts by holding the scarves up. "I want to tie your ankles and wrists to the table with these. Colour?"

"Green, Alpha." 

Rewarding Peter with a kiss to his forehead for his honesty Stiles ducks down to crouch by Peter's feet. He draws one ankle closer to the table leg and tightly ties it there with one scarf, before doing the same with the other foot. 

Peter is holding his hand out ready for Stiles to bind him when Stiles stands. "Good, baby. You're being so good for me." Stiles smooths a hand down his ass cheeks and thigh. Peter moans. 

Stiles ties each of Peter's wrists to the front table legs. He's spread across the surface waiting for Stiles to do what he wants. "You look amazing like this Peter." Stiles traces a fingertip up Peter's arm, over his shoulder, up his neck and across his jaw. Peter moves his lips to take the finger into his mouth, lightly sucking. "Fuck Peter. You're going to destroy me," Stiles whispers. Peter nips at Stiles' finger in response, his eyes are still glazed he obviously hasn't recovered fully from his orgasm. 

Unable and unwilling to stop himself Stiles takes the hand away from Peter's face, slips it into his hair and bends over to kiss him. It's a deep, wet and hungry kiss. He fucks his tongue into Peter's mouth, traces it over his teeth. Peter kisses back just as hungrily, whining when Stiles breaks the kiss. 

"Stiles, Alpha," Peter whispers, neck straining as he tries to bring his face closer to Stiles'. 

This time Stiles' name from his lips makes him rut against Peter's ass as they kiss again. The cloth over his dick rubs against both of them, his trousers brush over Peter's leg and his shirt sticks a little to Peter's sweaty back. "Fuck it," Stiles whispers into Peter's mouth, biting at his lip then flicking his tongue over as he pulls back. 

Normally Stiles likes to stay dressed when he Doms. It gives him a bit of control, a way to stay in the Dom headspace. With Peter though, it's different, Stiles doesn't want that distance. He strips out of his clothes, flinging them over to the chair where Peter has neatly folded his. He kicks off his shoes and toes off his socks. 

Stiles plasters himself to Peter's back groaning at the skin on skin contact for the first time. Peter twitches, he's trying to arch his hips back but can't because of the silk ties. Stiles knows he could break them easily if he wanted to, but Peter doesn't. He's willingly submitting to Stiles. 

"Soon, baby." Stiles kisses the back of Peter's neck gently. 

He finds the lube and butt plug where he'd left them on a towel on the floor. As he kneels Stiles' face is level with Peter's ass. Stiles has never been comfortable with rimming and it's not something he's going to do now. However; he does bite at the flesh of Peter's ass cheek, sucking hard. Peter curses and Stiles smirks as he sits back to watch the bruise heal and fade. 

Stiles is opening the lube packet hastily, he gets it all over his hand and the floor. With a shrug Stiles decides he doesn't care, he rises to his feet and slides a finger inside Peter, without warning. Peter gasps loudly and he clenches around Stiles' finger. "You're alright, Peter. I've got you," Stiles soothes as he strokes his thumb around Peter's rim. 

"Alpha, more, Alpha." Peter says. He can hardly move his hips and Stiles finds the control he has heady. 

"Soon," Stiles promises. He takes his hand away and when Peter growls, he smirks. "Colour?" 

"Green, Alpha." 

"Good." Stiles rewards him with some kisses up his spine. "Do you remember your safeword?" 

"Cinnamon." Comes the immediate response. Stiles kisses up Peter's neck. 

"And what's mine, baby?" 

"Roscoe, Alpha." Peter let's out a pleased rumble in his chest when Stiles kisses him. 

"You did well, baby." Stiles whispers against Peter's lips. He presses two fingers to Peter's hole, pushing both inside. "Relax, Peter. I've got you." 

Stiles teases Peter's prostate with the pads of his fingers. He scissors them erratically until Peter is trying to move and there is a loud rip of one of the silk scarves. Pausing Stiles sees the way Peter freezes. He says nothing, keeps his fingers still but pushes firmly on Peter's prostate. 

"Apologies Alpha." 

"Show me." Peter lifts his right hand, the scarf is still tied around his wrist but it's torn from where it was tied to the table. "Thank you for showing me." Stiles takes his fingers out and Peter whines. Grabbing another packet of lube Stiles manages to open it and slick the plug. 

It's chrome and heavy. Smooth silver metal, about five inches long, most of that insertable. It weighs one and half pounds, so Stiles knows Peter will feel the weight as well as the heft of it. It's an easy shape and Stiles starts to work it in slowly. 

Peter attempts to shift his legs to open himself up more and Stiles lets him try. In the end the plug slides in and Stiles kisses the skin at the base of Peter's spine with soft lips. He reaches between the strong thighs to find Peter's cock is hard and dripping. 

"I want you do something for me, Peter." Stiles strokes a hand up Peter's back, letting it rest firmly on his neck. "Let it out, baby, let the wolf come through. Colour?" 

Between one breath and the next Peter relaxes, he slurs "green," through his fangs as they drop. His eyes become beta blue, Peter's handsome face is now ridged and his fingers and toes are clawed. 

With a satisfied smile Stiles commands, "stand up and go and lie on the bed." 

Peter stands, ripping the silk scarves in the process. Stiles watches his ass working to hold the heavy plug in place. "Alpha?" Peter says he has his head tipped to the side. 

"However you want to be fucked, baby." Stiles runs the pad of his finger over Peter's cock. It makes him shiver and stumble back a step. Peter turns and walks towards the bed, he crawls on it presenting his ass to Stiles and showing off the plug. "You look fantastic, baby." 

"Alpha." Peter says as he lies on his back, feet flat on the bed knees bent up and spread wide. 

Usually when Stiles fucks his subs he doesn't face them. He doesn't give them the choice of position but Peter is different. It's so much more intense, especially when he's shifted and calling Stiles 'Alpha'. 

Stiles gets on the bed between Peter's strong thighs. He eases the silk off his ankles as he speaks. "You cannot come. Not until I say so. Colour?"

"Green, Alpha." Peter watches with bright blue eyes as Stiles bends practically in half and takes the head of Peter's cock into his mouth. 

Tasting the bitter, salty fluid on his tongue makes Stiles grip the base of his own dick tight. He bobs down taking the whole length into his mouth. The sounds that Peter's making echo through the room, half human and half wolf. He moans and groans and whines and growls. 

Stiles sucks and uses his tongue to swirl around the head. As he pulls off he lets his teeth scrape lightly and Peter's hips buck violently as he shouts wordlessly. 

While Peter is distracted Stiles lubes up his cock and he holds it steady. Stiles pulls his mouth off of Peter's cock and moves up his body to kiss him, fucking his tongue into Peter's mouth. 

Stiles pulls the plug out, tosses it aside and while Peter is whining into his mouth Stiles slides his dick inside in one smooth stroke. 

"Alpha," Peter gasps. Stiles looks down at him, he has his human features back. His eyes are wide as he takes in Stiles' face. "Stiles."

"Fuck, Peter." Stiles kisses him and shallowly starts to thrust his hips. He feels a bit out of control, he pulls back to hold himself over Peter as he fucks into him. 

Peter clenches his hands in the pillow by his bed, red silk around his wrists a stark contrast to the white sheets. His head is tipped back but his eyes are open and fixed on Stiles' face. Peter has an intense expression, his jaw is tight. Stiles fucks into him with a viciously hard thrust just to see it open on a gasp. "Can you come untouched, baby?"

"Yes, Alpha, for you." Peter whispers through harsh breathing. 

Holding himself up on his hands over Peter's body, Stiles rocks his hips lightly. "Touch me." He demands and instantly Peter's hands come up to stroke over his chest. Strong fingers pinch his nipples causing Stiles' hips to jerk. Peter is relentless as he runs his hands over Stiles. 

His palms are hot and they burn across Stiles' skin. Peter presses his fingers hard over some of Stiles' moles, he strokes over Stiles' arms, back and ass. Anywhere he can reach. 

As Stiles gets close to his orgasm his thrusts get faster, shorter and harder. Peter is letting out short growl-like "uh-uh" sounds and he brings his hands up to hold onto Stiles' neck both palms pressing against his wide pipe. The combination of the tickling silk and just the right amount of pressure is enough to send Stiles hurtling towards the edge. Stiles snarls. "Come for me. Now. Peter." 

And Peter does. 

And he's stunning, what little Stiles sees of his face in the throes of orgasm before his own takes over. He pushes his hips forward coming deep inside Peter and slumping down on top of him. It takes Stiles a couple of seconds to get his breath back. 

When Stiles pulls his cock out Peter lets out a disappointed whine, more wolf than man. Stiles presses three fingers inside him, keeping his come in Peter. "You're going to smell like _mine_." Stiles dips his head to lick at the come coating Peter's stomach. He leaves bites that fade instantly as he trails his mouth down to clean Peter with his tongue. Stiles keeps his fingers moving minutely inside Peter, as he shivers and whines from the over-stimulation. 

Stiles trails his lips over Peter's shaft and suckles the sticky head of his cock. Peter arches off the bed. "Alpha, Alpha, Alpha," he chants. It sends a surge of fondness and possessiveness through Stiles. He pulls his fingers out and smears the lube and come mess across the insides of Peter's thighs, pressing his lips to Peter's skin over and over and over wishing he could make his marks stay.

When Peter goes boneless, Stiles knows it's time to end the scene and take care of his sub. He keeps a hand on Peter's chest, constantly talking words of approval, as he rummages around in the cabinet next to the bed for a couple of bottles of water and a towel. He sits himself up against the headboard and tugs Peter so he's lying on Stiles' chest. 

Stiles opens a water bottle, has a swig and offers it to Peter who gulps it down. The second bottle gets half drunk by Peter before Stiles finishes it off. "Good, baby. You did so good for me. You were magnificent Peter and absolutely perfect." Stiles whispers into Peter's sweaty hair, knowing that Peter can hear him. 

He runs his hands over Peter, keeping the movements delicate as he mutters praise. Stiles presses kisses to Peter's hair between his whispered words. He undoes the scraps of silk that have been hanging around Peter's wrists. 

"Thank you." Peter says, his voice is a little hoarse but he sounds firm. Peter shifts so he can look at Stiles' face. "Thank you, Alpha." 

The name, from Peter, outside of the scene takes Stiles' breath away. He wants to kiss Peter again but doesn't know if he's allowed, now. There's a puff of warm air over his face as Peter huffs a laugh before leaning down to bring their mouths together in a fragile kind of kiss. 

They settle back down on the bed, Stiles doesn't want to move, doesn't want to let Peter out of his arms even though he knows he'll have to. To keep him there longer Stiles wants to draw him into conversation, it will help bring Peter fully out of his sub headspace. "What are you doing in New York?" 

"I told you, work." Stiles can feel Peter's smirk pressed into the side of his neck. 

Rolling his eyes, Stiles tugs Peter's hair sharply. "What does work entail?" 

"I find and trade books. Old, rare tomes and literature." Peter purses his lips, a facsimile of a kiss against Stiles' pulse point. "I've been following the rumours of a Spark."

Stiles freezes. "Oh?" 

Peter chuckles, "don't be coy, sweetheart." He lifts himself up onto an elbow, they regard each other. Stiles is holding his breath. Peter looks smug, "I found you tonight. I caught up with you, darling." 

"To what end?" Stiles' heart speeds up. 

"Oh Stiles." Peter drawls, "surely you trust me now." He swipes his hand quickly down Stiles' torso, brushing over his flaccid cock still sticky with lube and come. 

Stiles' breath hitches and he tenses. 

With flashing look of hurt and a disappointed sigh, Peter rolls off him and gets off the bed. His face is like thunder, now, and his movement precise and harsh with anger as he swipes the towel over his stomach, cock and between his thighs and his ass. 

"Peter," Stiles says tenderly. 

It makes Peter pause, but when Stiles is at a loss of what to say he continues to where his clothes are. Peter flings Stiles' clothes off the top of his own and onto the table. Stiles watches helplessly from the bed as Peter gets dressed. 

With his clothes on, Peter looks every inch the rich, arrogant asshole that Stiles used to hate and fear when he was sixteen. Smoothing his hair back Peter sends a heavy glance in Stiles' direction before he swallows and leaves the room. 

"Fuck!" Stiles shouts and he scrambles up to get his clothes on. He gets stuck in his trousers, hopping from foot to foot and falling over. Eventually Stiles is able to chase after Peter. 

Peter's not in the play room and Stiles can't see him in the bar. "James." Stiles barks causing the bartender to jump. "Have you seen him? The man I was with. Did you see him leave?" 

"Hey. You don't talk to my sub like that." James' Sir stands and towers over Stiles. "And if your sub walked away after your scene you better fucking let him or else." 

Squaring his shoulder, Stiles sneers and pokes a finger hard into the Sir's chest. "Or else what? Huh? Or else what?" 

"Please." James pleads, he has a light hand on Stiles' wrist and the other on his Sir's shoulder. "Please, he just walked out but if you've hurt him I- I'll-"

Stiles is off before James can finish his sentence. He barely remembers to collect his phone from the front desk on his way out. It's cold outside and the bitter wind gives Stiles the chance to stop and think. 

He calls up his Spark and focuses on Peter, he can see a gold dust over the footprints Peter has left. Stiles follows them and catches up with Peter two blocks away from the club. 

"I'm sorry." Stiles declares as soon as he sees Peter. 

Peter turns around, arms over his chest, eyebrow quirked as he waits. Stiles feels a little bit of hope building, if Peter's willing to listen that must be a good sign. He blinks and the gold fades, it's just them now and the streetlamps. 

"I trust you, Peter. I have since the Wild Hunt." Stiles takes a step closer. "I'm sorry I freaked out. I've been alone and on the move for so long." 

"As have I." Peter's eyes flare beta blue. 

"I- Peter, baby," Stiles murmurs, and Peter steps back, arms dropping to his sides, blinking the brightness away from his eyes. 

"That's not fair." 

"No, it's not." Stiles agrees. "But I want you. For more than tonight." 

Peter puts his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "What if I don't want you?" 

"I think you're lying." Stiles bites his lip. "At least I hope you are because what we just did, what we shared was more than a scene. And I want to do that again with you, and more." 

"More?" Peter tips his head to the side. Stiles knows he's listening to his heartbeat. 

"A relationship." Stiles smirks, "sexual and romantic _and_ exclusive. As equals."

Peter rolls his eyes. "I hardly think we'd be equals, Alpha." 

Fingering the band on his arm that holds the alphahood he stole from Scott. Peter's gaze zeroes in on it. "We could both be Alphas. As long you know your place, baby."

"I only submit to you Stiles." Peter responds. 

Stiles sucks in a sharp breath. "Is that a yes?" 

"You really have to ask." Peter walks close enough so their chests touch and he puts a hand on Stiles' neck pulling him into a deep, hungry, dominating kiss. 

When they break apart Stiles is breathing heavy, his hands rest on Peter's chest. "My place isn't too far." He kisses Peter tenderly. "Want to come round for some breakfast?" 

"Is that an invitation to stay the night?" 

"Yes." Stiles laughs. "It's an invitation to stay forever with me. Not there, I don't live there all the time. Just when I'm in New York and-" Peter kisses him again to get him to stop talking. 

"Lead the way." Peter slips his hand into Stiles' as they start to walk. "I'm interested in forever with you, Alpha." 

Out the corner of his eye Stiles can see the happy little smirk on Peter's face, and feels the grin breaking out across his own. "This is going to be awesome, baby." 

"Awesome indeed." Peter squeezes Stiles' hand, softening the sarcasm in his tone.

They walk hand in hand to Stiles' place. It's a second floor apartment in an old building, small but functional for him. He has a place in New York and one in San Francisco, and one in New Orleans the three big centres for Supernatural communities. Stiles travels between the three and stops in various other places in his travels. He tells Peter all this as they walk. Peter hums in the right places and it takes Stiles a moment to realise he probably knows this already. 

"So," Stiles draws out the word.

"Ask your question, sweetheart." Peter bumps his shoulder. "I know you've been holding back."

"Why were you following me?"

"A few years back I heard stories of a Spark that traveled from pack to pack. Helping where he could, taking down all sorts of monsters with a baseball bat and sheer dumb luck." Peter sighs. "I had hoped it was you. Sparks are rare and to meet one in a lifetime is something special but two..." He shakes his head. "Unlikely."

"When did you figure out for certain it was me?"

"Three months ago. You helped the Dale Pack with some wendigos. I came across them the day after you left. I caught your scent in their house and I knew. I knew it was you, Stiles. And I had to find you."

"How did you know my scent, after all this time." Stiles tugs Peter by the hand down the street for his place. "It's been ten years."

"Darling, I could find you in a crowd of a thousand people while blindfolded based on your scent and the sound of your heart. Ten years won't change that."

"Really?" Stiles is surprised. They're at his place now so he leads Peter up the steps into his building.

Peter kisses Stiles' cheek. "Really. You are-" he takes a deep breath sliding his nose down Stiles' face to the sensitive skin behind his ear, "-unforgettable."

Taking Peter's face in his hands Stiles urges him to lift his head until their noses brush and Stiles joins their lips in a heated kiss. "My apartment is just upstairs."

"Lead the way, sweetheart." Peter smiles and falls into step behind Stiles as they make their way upstairs.

When Stiles has opened the door, he steps aside for Peter. The wolf makes no attempt to hide his interest as he looks around. He picks things up, turns them over, sniffs at them. Peter pauses and points to a door. "Bedroom, I assume?"

"Yeah." Stiles leans against the closed front door as Peter strips out of his shirt. "What are you doing?"

"Enticing you." Peter kicks off his shoes and pulls his trousers off. He folds them over the back of Stiles' sofa with his shirt, then adds his underwear. For the second time tonight Peter Hale stands unashamedly naked in front of Stiles.

"To what end?"

Peter makes a funny spasm at the wording and Stiles winces internally. Before he can apologise to Peter the other man is moving away toward the bedroom door.

"To shower, to go to bed. And if you're lucky I'll fuck you in the morning when you're still sleepy." Peter smirks.

"I don't bottom often."

"That's not a no." Peter heads through to the en suite bathroom, the only bathroom, in Stiles' small apartment. "It's also not a yes, sweetheart. I'll need your consent of course."

Stiles unbuttons his shirt as he follows Peter into the bathroom. By the time he's shed his clothes Peter's already in the shower, soap lathered bubbles between his thighs. Stiles remembers smearing his come there. He steps into the small shower and swipes a hand through the bubbles. "Will you still smell like mine?"

"Yes. For a day or so." Peter hooks an arm around Stiles' neck bringing their bodies together under the hot water. "Don't worry, the more you come on and in me, Stiles, the more I'll smell like you."

"Fuck Peter," Stiles breathes. His cock twitches valiantly, interested but he doesn't have that recovery time.

"Later. I promise." Peter smiles wickedly. "You're about half my age, Stiles, and I've come twice tonight already. It's not happening for me either."

Stiles laughs as he pulls back to grab some shower gel and soap up Peter's chest. "You almost sound disappointed."

"Darling, I haven't come twice in one night for a very long time. Nobody has taken care of me like you did." Peter stills Stiles' hands on his chest with his own. "You're a good Dom."

"And you're a defiant sub." Stiles leans in for a kiss, keeping it gentle. "But I love that about you."

Peter has a very content look on his face, one Stiles has never seen on him before. They finish the shower in silence, and Stiles starts to dry Peter off. Peter takes the towel from him and wipes Stiles down. It's strange to have someone take care of him, when Stiles was in a relationship with a sub they expected him to take care of them and be a Dom almost full time. Stiles doesn't want that control constantly. It's nice letting Peter take the reins, just for something small.

Stiles holds Peter's hand and leads him to the bed. Peter lies down and Stiles flicks the light off with his Spark then straddles Peter's thighs. "Shhh, don't say anything. Can you glare your eyes please?"

Two bright blue eyes appear in the darkness and Stiles uses his Spark to take the mountain ash barrier away from the alphahood around his arm, wiggling his fingers and the ash disappears. Focusing his Spark Stiles pushes the alphahood down his arm, into the fingers that are resting on Peter's chest. He holds them there, and Peter's eyes go wide. With one last push Stiles releases the power letting it flow into Peter whose eyes go red as the power surges into him.

Stiles smiles. He feels lighter without the alphahood around his arm. Peter lets out a loud howl which has Stiles' neighbour banging on the wall.

"Stiles, Stiles, thank you, sweetheart. Thank you." Peter slurs a little through his fangs. Stiles kisses him as best he can around the sharp points. They disappear and Peter is kissing him back fervently.

The kiss eases into soft pecks and shared breaths. Suddenly overwhelmed with fatigue Stiles falls onto his side, thigh still slung over Peter's waist, he runs a hand through Peter's hair.

"Goodnight Peter."

"Sleep well, darling." Peter replies and Stiles can hear the smile in his voice. He traces a clumsy finger over Peter's mouth to feel it widen. Peter pulls the covers over them and Stiles drops off to the weight of Peter's arm around his waist, the heat of him at his back and the knowledge that he'll be there in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Good lord, my internet search history for this fic is slightly terrifying. 
> 
> I've never written a full BDSM scene before and I tried to be good with the etiquette etc but if I got anything seriously wrong I apologise. If I need to tag anything else please let me know.
> 
> In case you wanted to know the plug is based on [this one here](https://www.extremerestraints.com/heavy-chrome-butt-plug.html). Yes I deleted my internet history after searching for that.


End file.
